


Gorąco

by Lady_Aribeth



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Aribeth/pseuds/Lady_Aribeth
Summary: Streszczenie za autorką:" Tony, świeci słońce, na niebie nie ma nawet najmniejszej chmurki, a termometry wskazują ponad dwadzieścia siedem stopni! Dlaczego, na Boga, masz na sobie ten gigantyczny sweter? "Tłumaczenie tekstu "Hot" autorstwa Xanthe ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/565253) by [Xanthe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanthe/pseuds/Xanthe). 



— Tony, świeci słońce, na niebie nie ma nawet najmniejszej chmurki, a termometry wskazują ponad dwadzieścia siedem stopni! Dlaczego, na Boga, masz na sobie ten gigantyczny sweter? Musi być ci paskudnie gorąco! — zdumiała się Kate, spoglądając na niego, gdy przechodzili razem przez ulicę, kierując się do Gibbsa czekającego na nich przy samochodzie.  
— Co? Nie, wcale nie jest mi tak ciepło. Wiatr jest dość chłodny. — Tony zadrżał teatralnie, gdy już dotarli do auta.  
— Mówisz poważnie? Jest gorąco… Zaraz, może o to ci chodzi? Myślisz, że w tym swetrze wyglądasz… gorąco?  
Kate szturchnęła go pod żebro, czego Tony na szczęście nie poczuł, właśnie dzięki grubości swetra. Przez który, z drugiej strony, pocił się tak obficie, że nie mógł przestać myśleć o tej strużce, która niewątpliwie spływała mu teraz po plecach.  
— Wcale nie dlatego go nosi — wtrącił się Gibbs, uśmiechając się szeroko.  
— Nie? — Kate uniosła pytająco brew.  
— Niee, nosi go, by zakryć wielką malinkę na szyi.  
Kate spojrzała na DiNozza z przerażeniem  
— Tony, to obrzydliwe! Jak mogłeś?! Ile ty masz lat? Trzynaście?  
— Jeśli sądzić po hormonach, pewnie tak. — Spojrzał na nią wilkiem. — Co nie zmienia faktu, że dla ciebie wszystko, co ma związek z seksem, jest obrzydliwe.  
— Wcale nie. Tylko to, co dotyczy ciebie i seksu. Jesteś jak zwierzak, Tony. — Rzuciła mu pogardliwe spojrzenie i wsiadła do samochodu.  
Tony popatrzył wściekle na Gibbsa.  
— Czemu jej to powiedziałeś? — syknął cicho.  
— Bo to prawda? — Gibbs wzruszył ramionami, zupełnie niezrażony.  
— Po co ja się męczę w tym wielkim, wełnistym swetrze, skoro ty i tak wszystko wygadałeś? Równie dobrze mógłbym chodzić z… no wiesz… — Tony wskazał na swoją szyję, krzywiąc się.  
— O tak, zdecydowanie powinieneś. Podobałoby mi się to. — Gibbs zbliżył się do niego. — Nie lubię, gdy znaki, które zostawiam na moim chłopcu, są zakryte — wyszeptał mu do ucha.  
Tym razem Tony zadrżał… zdecydowanie szczerze.


End file.
